a new home
by katyss
Summary: what if edward and bella are both out there bella is new to the town of rockford and he is already popular and has everyone wanting to be her and just wanting her even though she has a boyfriend back in new york.edward is the hottest guy can bella stay aw
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to stay I realy did but I just couldn't

I wanted to stay I really did but I just couldn't. My mom drove me to the train station at 6 o'clock in the morning it would take about three hours to get to my dad's house in the small town of Rockford. I had not seen my dad since I was 10 and I am 16. My mom was yelling goodbye as I got onto the train "you know you don't have to go "she has been saying that for a week straight. Not JOKING! "Bye mom, I'll miss you" hey it wasn't a lie cant say I will miss her a lot though now that would be a lie.

The train ride was boring, but I made it with a copy of my favorite book, twilight and my green apple ipod.

My dad was weighting for me in his new BMW. When he saw me step outside the train station into the rainy day he was by my side before I could blink. 'Hey kiddo, I missed you" is what he said as he grasped me in a slightly uncomfterable hug. I mean I haven't seen my dad in 6 years things are not going to be all gushy. "Hey dad, I missed you to. What's new" my dad is a well known cop around the town. Everybody knows him and if I am not mistaken' he will have told everyone about my by now.

"Ok bells lets get you home I kept your room just the same" I could tell he was exited to have me back with him. After my mom left him and remarried to bill I could not stand New York anymore I had to get away. "Great dad can't wait to get unpacked" I loved my dad and I was so thrilled to see him and it was even better he didn't pick me up in his cruiser.

The ride home was mostly silent but it was nice my dad has never really been one to fill up every second with talk. We pulled up to the house, no not house mansion, that's when I remembered my dad had money. He loved his job but on the side he wrote books he was well known, but he preferred to be anonyms he didn't want people to hassle him everywhere he went and it would bug his job. As soon as the car stopped I was out and rushing inside. I ran up two flights of stairs up to the attic witch my dad had told me on the phone before I came that we could remodel it to be my room.

I set my stuff on the floor when I noticed it was already cleared out and ready to be painted there was also a bathroom of to the side, that was not there before. I could here my dad behind me. I turned around and hugged my dad like crazy

'Thank you"

'It took a lot of work, but you are worth it. I thought tomorrow we could go get pain I didn't know what color you wanted.'

'That would be great thanks daddy' I loved living with my dad I got whatever I wanted. I know school on Monday would be tough everybody would think I am the snotty rich girl but I am not. Back in New York I ruled the school along with my bffs Cassie, Katy, and Angela. I also had my also popular caption of the football team hottie bf, Alec. We are still together and he loves me so much he is going to visit next weekend. I was so exited when he told me that right before I left for the airport.

'Bells time for dinner' I hard my dad call from downstairs so I rushed down and that's when I saw mike my dad' cook and best friend. My dad can NOT cook I was extremely happy to see him mike was like a second dad to me. When mike went through his divorce he lost is job at the restraunt he worked at so my dad hired him and gave him room and board along with the job.

'Hey mile' I called as I rushed over to give him a hug.

'Hey Bella long time no see. You've grown. Wow. All filled out and everything.'

'Ok that's enough mike I want to start eating. Do you want to eat with us?' my dad has always been a nice guy he loves the whole world.

'Love to' was all he said and we sat down to eat.

They asked all kinds of stuff like if I was nervous for school to start if I already liked it here the entire normal welcome home mumble jumble. After dinner was finish I headed up to my room and let my dad clean the table wile mike cleaned the kitchen.

I was in my old room that I had spent my first two years and every summer since I way born in. letting my memories get the best of me I fell back onto my single bed to just think. I must have fallen asleep because I was woken to my cell phone playing what you got, bye Colby O'Douis. Quickly as I could I snatched my phone and read the caller it was Alec.

'Hey babe' I said in my most adorable baby voice I used to get anything I want 'I miss you'

'I miss you to. I don't like not having my favorite cheerleader cheering me on'

'I'm sorry I really wanted to be there for your homecoming game. You won right?'

'Well duh. I had to win for you. No way would I let my baby girl down.'

' awww you are so sweet I don't deserve you.' I giggle

'So when are you going to get here I hope it is soon I already miss you so much.'

'I leave on Friday I will be there at seven. Can't wait to see you. Hey I got to go I will text you before school and during lunch k?'

'K. love you bye'

'Love ya too, bye.' With that he hung up and I had to get ready for bed.

I made my way to the huge bathroom that was almost as big as my room a dressed in a light blue tank and blue and pink striped shorts.

Once I heard my alarm-clock I shot straight up in bed. It was 6:30 and I had to start getting ready for school. I ran into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. I curled my hair and did my makeup to match my dress with blue eye shadow. My dress was a blue that when a little above my mid thigh. And had one strap across my chest. (Pic. Of dress on my page.) I put on my perfume added a necklace and earrings and I was ready to go.

I headed downstairs following the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon to see my dad sitting in his chair at the end of the table and at the other end was a plate of breakfast just for me.

'Morning kido how did you sleep last night?' my dad wanted to know

'Just fine I answered as I sat down to have breakfast.

'so have you figured out what kind of car out wanted for your birthday yet?' my dad promised to buy me a car for my 16th birthday but he never did get it for me so he was going to get one for me this year instead.

'Well I kinda wanted to get a ford mustang'

'You have nice taste you get that from your mother'

'Ya well you know me 'I said with a slight smile but it didn't reach my eyes 'I better get going to school I have a bit of a walk and it will kill in these heals.'

'Why don't you take the bmw to school the next couple of days I have no use for it' my dad smiled as he passed me the keys and watched my smile grow.

'Thanks daddy' I almost yelled as I ran over to get a hug. That is when he noticed what I was wearing.

Oh no big mistake.

'What do you think you are wearing?' he yelled so loud I felt the house vibrate under me.

'Daddy mom bought me the dress' that always works. He would never fight mom he learned that the hard way.

'Fine but at least put on a jacket' oh. No. he gave me the look ya know the dad look that you just can't get out of ya that one.

'Fine I'll put on a jacket' I was just going to take it off when I get into the car.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my book bag and a jacket and was out the door. The ride to school was only a few minutes. And when I got to the school parking lot everyone's eyes where on me. Good. That is how it should be. I had the best car out of the school and I was just going to get a better one.

When I finally got a parking space I took a deep breath, took off my coat and headed in.

I could see everybody turning to look at me ass I passed in the halls. I knew where I was going because I had taken a tour a few weeks ago when I told my parents I wanted to move in with dad. I could see that the guys wanted me but only one had me and he was back in New York.

The whole day people were asking if I needed help to my next class or asking about my life in mew York and whether I liked it here. I told them what they asked and met a few nice people and one or two of them invited me to sit with them at lunch. I thanked them and told them maybe. I was on my way to lunch when I ran into someone. I looked up and it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. He had blond hair that was a little overgrown and the most amazing blue eyes. I was lying on the ground from the impact and he rushed to get back to his feet with me doing the same.

'Sorry about that' was all he said and with that he ran away.

I walked into the room to see yet again everybody's eyes on me. That was just the way I liked it. It made me feels secure with me knowing everybody wanted to ether be me or have me.

I recognized a few girls from some of my other classes I got lunch and went over to sit by them. We were talking and having a great time when Jessica I think her name was said something out of the blue to me 'Bella I think Edward is staring at you.' I turned slightly to catch a glimpse of the same guy that I ran into in the hall as our eyes meet he turned away.

'Don't be discouraged he has a girlfriend.'

'I have a boyfriend. And anyway I am not interested. He is so out of his mind if he even thinks he can have this.' I motioned up and down my body. Jess seemed to get exited after I told her this.

'Edward is the caption of the hockey team how could you not want HIM? And you have a boyfriend? Who who? Tell me everything.'

'well his name is alec and he is the caption of the football team we have been going out for about two years and our anniversary is this weekend he is going to come up on Friday after school.'

'Wow' was all she could say and I couldn't blame her.

As I left the café I could see Edward getting into a fight with some other girl and from experience I could tell it was a rocky relationship and they were breaking up.

I knew nobody wants to be stared at when the breakup happens so I quickly rushed out the door hoping they would not notice I had been staring at them. When finally at my locker I noticed somebody was standing behind me I turned around and Edward was facing me.

'Hey'

'Hey' I said back hoping this conversation would not head in the direction I was thinking.

'You're the girl I ran into earlier right?'

'Ya I'm Bella.'

'Short for Isabella right'

'Ya how did you know?'

'You're new here. News travels fast. You are Sutton's daughter right?'

'Ya I guess people have heard about me. Huh?'

'Ya' he said that with the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard it was like a church choir. His voice was so pure. 'Doesn't Isabella mean beautiful in Italian or something'

'Yes it does. I think that's why my parents named me that. Well don't want to be late for class.' I felt bad for ditching him but as I walked off I realized if I stayed he would still be hitting on me and I know Alec would not like that.

I walked into the biology room and noticed one spot open and it was next to Edward I sighed and walked over to him. that's when I noticed his eyes were the most amazing topaz color I had ever seen but I also notice whenever I was closed he looked a little like he was in pain not much but I could see it clearly in his eyes.

We didn't talk much. And by the end of class he ran out the door. Another student I remembered from my first class came over to me I think his name was mike.

'What did you do to him?' he asked I had no clue what he meant.

'What are you talking about?'

'Cullen's he was so jumpy looks like you got him falling head over heals.'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

With that I was on my way to my next class.

The day went fast after lunch I had fun in gym all the guys helped my aim and nobody wanted to hit me with the dodge ball afraid if one day they get enough courage to ask me out I'd say no. giggle. Boys. What can you do? After school I walked out into the parking lot to fink my dad's car surrounded by males from all ages. When they saw me they started to break apart. Once the last one of them was gone after asking me endless questions, I got in my car and drove name.


	2. Chapter 2

That night all I could think about was Edward. Edward. Edward. I couldn't believe it I knew I had a boyfriend and I could not think about him the way I wanted to but the thought of be running by hands down his bare chest put a shiver down my spine.

It was 5:00 when the home phone rang. I jumped to catch it before it went to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Hey bells' it was my dad on the other line. He told me he was not going to make it for dinner tonight, and I remembered when I used to spend the summers here he was only home for dinner about half the time. He felt so sorry about it but I just told him it was fine and that I could handle myself.

After about half an hour of reading my favorite book twilight for the millionth time, I headed downstairs to see what was cooking. Quite literally, in fact.

In the kitchen mike was just finishing dinner, what looked to be Minnie homemade pizzas my fav. when he turned around and saw me.

'Hey mike, dads to going to be home for dinner.'

'Ya I know talked to him this morning he had to run somewhere.'

'Oh. Do you know where?' I asked a little like a toddler wanting something but I didn't care.

'huh…no?' this came out as more of a question and I knew he was hiding something from me.

Fine don't tell me but I will find out.'

All he did was laugh. I had a felling he new I would.

After dinner I headed up to my room just as my phone vibrated in my pocked. In I saw the caller id.

'you forgot to text me' I said in the saddest yet meanest voice I had.

'I know. I know. I am sorry. Will you ever forgive me?' he asked me this in the cutest pleading voice I had ever heard, and I cold not jelp but laugh at him.

'yes I forgive you' after I said this I heared my dad from downstairs.

'babe I got to go dad just got home he promised to take me paint shopping today call you later and I wont forget. I said in my sarcastic voice and hung up without waiting for his response. I put my phone back into my pocket and ran down stairs.

I saw my dad in the kitchen talking to mike. I instently grabbed him and pulled him to the door.

'where are we going kido' my dad asked onistly confused.

'paint' that one simple word and a lifetime of realization hit him.

'oh bells I forgot. Let me go change.'

We spent an hour looking for the perfect color and I finaly settled for a light blue.

When we got hame I quickly said a goodnight to alec and went to bed.

I woke to the sound of 'lip gloss' on my phone and I knew it was Katy.

'hello'

'ohmygodohmygodohmygod' that went on for about 3 min.

'hi katy'

'cassie dumped rick!'

'no'

'yes!'

' good for her all he was doing was bringing her down.'

'ya… soo…what's life live in the fab. Town of Rockford?'

'omg I met this guy he had the most amazing blue eyes and beautiful long surfer blond hair. i think he likes me.'

'well duh. Everyone likes you'

'ya but don't tell Alec!' I almost screamed at her I could not let him know that I had the hots for a hottie. That would not be pretty.' I let out a small nervouse giggle as we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

The week went bye fast and it was finaly Friday. The day alec ways going to be here after school for our anaversery, and my birthday was the week after he left but we are going to celabrait this week.

The whole week Edward has been trying to get my attention he has asked me out once and I shot him down. I think he is afraid to try again so he is trying to make me like him. Nobody has to know that I already do. It is weird there is a pull between us, but I have a loving caring HOT boyfriend.

I ran to my bathroom to get ready for school I had to look hot today I wanted to look great when alec got here and I wanted him to fall for me all over again.

I was wearing a black mini skirt with a royal blue halter, my fav. 2 inch blue heals. My hair was curled today and I was glowing.


End file.
